Life Just Begun
by I-lov3-drells
Summary: no beta. the plot is still the same but with Yaoi in it instead. so if you don't like m/m then to bad. updates when i can. this is also on ao3 under the same name. not good at summaries so read it and see if u like it.


"You're leaving again, aren't you," Irikah says. "Can I ask where you're going and how long you'll be out?"

Thane stops what he's doing and looks at his beautiful, young wife he just married not more than 5 days ago. He explains to her that this is the only life he has ever known. He knows no other. He freelances so he can pay the bills and give Irikah the life she so deserves. She doesn't like that he still kills for money but she understands why he does it.

"Yes. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll make it up to you when I get back in two weeks— maybe longer. I'm going to a human colony named Mindoir. That is all I can tell you for now." He kisses her lips before he grabs his things to leave out the door. "I love you. But I have to go now. I'll see you soon."

With one more goodbye kiss, Thane turns and leaves.

He arrives at the shuttle inbound for Mindoir. He gets in, sits down and opens his omni-tool to check and read up on the info given to him about his target. The words appear on the screen:

**Target: John Lucas Shepard**

**Age: 31**

**Lives on Mindoir as an info broker for the Alliance. Has information that does not need to get out. Wanted dead in public to be sent as a warning to the Alliance. Has a wife and three sons. Wife ( Koko age 29) stays at home with kids— Etu age 5, Wamblee age 6, and Jacy age 16. Indian heritage. No harm should come to the children but kill wife just in case she knows. Don't take a chance of it getting out.**

It's a two day trip there, during which he does all the research he needs on his target. It surprises him how little is known of him. The one who the most info is on is his oldest son Jacy, who is known for his powerful biotics. The extranet shows detailed descriptions on what he can do. When the shuttle lands on the planet he gets up and picks up his things. He has an apartment waiting for him. He is allowed one day to rest before going to find his target. He sets up a secure link to contact his wife to let her know he's got there safe and to let her know when he'll be home again. When that's been done he goes to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower to loosen his muscles. The trip on the shuttle was rough. He gets out of the shower and starts getting ready. Suddenly he hears a loud blast at one of the main gates.

"What the hell was that?" He hurries to get his leather jacket on and go look at what is going on.

* * *

"Hey, Mom, I'm going out for a bit with Feron," the 16-year-old says eagerly.

"Okay, be back around dinner time and ask Feron if he wants to stay for dinner. I'll make him something he can eat if he does," said his mom from the kitchen as she's washing the dishes.

"All right, I'll ask him."

"Thank you, sweetie." Mrs. Shepard comes in from the kitchen, drying her hands, and faces her teenage son. "It's not every day that I get to see my son's handsome boyfriend." She smiles at him.

"Mommmm."

"What? He is your boyfriend. I don't care if he is drell and neither does your dad. And we don't care that he's a boy either. We only care about your happiness."

"Thanks mom. Alright I'm going now. Be good for mom, E and Wam." He looks at his younger brothers.

"Yes, bubby," they say in unison.

As he heads toward the door his mom stops him and says, "Don't forget to stay calm, okay? I don't want your biotics to end up hurting you again." She hugs him tight, not wanting to let him go.

"Yes, ma'am." With that he leaves to go meet Feron.

He walks toward the park where they usually spar. It's a beautiful place with trees and flowers all around them and a clear space in the field where Feron and him made a makeshift ring for them to spar when they need to.

"You're late, beautiful," he says in his deep voice that sends shivers down his spine. He walks all cool and collective toward him and pulls him into his embrace. "I've missed you."

"I'm sorry I'm late and I've missed you too." He pulls him tighter to him. He looks up into his big black eyes and presses his soft lips to his beautiful rainbow-colored mouth in a passionate, slow kiss.

A low hum erupts in his throat. "We shouldn't be doing this," he says between each kiss.

"It's fine. I can handle a little hallucination," He says, even though he's already starting to see colorful spots in his vision.

A low rumble comes from his chest that reverberates in his own body. "We still shouldn't be doing this. There's only so much control I have around you."

He laughs softly. "You wish you can have me in that way." He slides out of his grab to walk to the center of the makeshift sparring ring they made and takes a defensive stance. "You ready?" He taunts him.

"You bet. Today I'm so taking you down."

"You wish."

He walks toward him, but when he hears the loud boom coming from the southern gate, he suddenly stops.

"What in God's name was that?"

Worried now, Jacy takes off running toward the sound of gunfire and smoke.

"Jacy! Wait!" Feron tries to grab him but he is too slow.

"I have to get to them, Feron. I can't lose them," He says while he runs toward his house, dodging bullets the whole time.

* * *

He makes it to where the blast happened. Seeing the batarians running into the settlement with weapons firing at anyone who tries to stop them and dragging women, children and men from their homes, using cranial implants to control them.

'Slavers,' he says to himself. 'Damn it, why today!' He is enraged by what he is seeing and has to make a decision about what to do.

He goes back to his apartment to get his sniper rifle and heavy pistol and decides to save as many as he can. As he comes out of his apartment fully armed he is stopped by someone yelling to somebody.

"Jacy! Slow down!" He hears another drell.

'That's odd. Another drell lives here,' he says to himself. He stops long enough to get a good look at the people who are going to pass him. He steps into the shadows of a building so they won't see him. He sees a young boy with beautiful long black hair running full speed and glowing blue all around him. An equally beautiful rare rainbow drell is running behind him, chasing him.

"I can't slow down, Feron! I need to get to them. I have to protect them." Jacy yells back.

"You need to calm down! If you don't you'll lose control again."

Thane watches as the young drell finally catches up to him and stops him running with a pull of his arm.

"Please for me and them; please calm down. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Seeing him touch his face in a passionate way makes Thane want to throw up. Seeing such passion toward a human is very rare among different species and even rarer the gender.

Jacy is still glowing. "I can't calm down. Just let me do this one last time. You know how to bring me out of it if it gets to be too much."

"I don't like this one bit. What if I can't bring you out of it this time around—then what? What do I do then? I will not kill you even if you begged me to."

"You won't have to. Now let's go. Please, I need to get to them."

With that they go off. Thane is still in the shadows. He walks out of the darkness and runs after them, making sure that he stays a few feet behind. And then he sees something amazing...

I googled them so if there wrong let me know.

Etu means sun in native american

Jacy means moon same language

Wamblee means eagle

Koko means night (black foot)


End file.
